Pyramid of Doom
Pyramid of Doom is Ancient Egypt's Endless Zone. In the versions before the 1.7 update, the Pyramid of Doom was unlocked after beating the last day of Ancient Egypt. In later versions, it is unlocked after beating Day 12. As its name suggests, the levels themselves are much more challenging than the ordinary levels. The number of zombies increases with every level, and the combination of zombies is random. Additionally, levels can also have three and four flags. In the inital versions, sandstorms were occuring more frequently while in the later versions, the Mummified Gargantuars replaced the surprise attack. However, Sandstorms were once again restored in the 2.9 update. Zombies *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Imp Mummy *Mummified Gargantuar Strategies It is advised to take Grave Buster as some levels have boards almost full of graves at the beginning. Even though they can be destroyed by sheer damage, they are quite bulky, and can get in the way of planting. The player may also take Potato Mine and Iceberg Lettuce to deal with early zombies without spending a lot of sun. Winter Melons have a lot of use here because there are many zombies and tombstones and it can do heavy damage to groups of zombies, slow them down, ignore tombstones, and extinguish the Explorer Zombies' torches. In some worst case scenarios, it is also advised to stack up an extreme amount of sun to deal with Gargantuars. On the second and fourth columns it is advised to put Winter Melons and Melon-pults should there be Mummified Gargantuars, since they are strong enough to kill them. On the third column you could place either Spikeweeds, Spikerocks, Wall-nuts, and Tall-nuts because that is where the Imp Mummies land once they are thrown Another strategy, you will need Winter Melon, Potato Mine, Iceberg Lettuce, Cherry Bomb, Magnifying Grass, Twin Sunflower, Grave Buster, if you have eight seed slots you can bring anything else. Put two rows of Twin Sunflowers in the second and third column, use Grave Busters if there are graves. Keep the zombies busy with Potato Mines and Iceberg Lettuce. If there are more than one zombie and the potato mine is still charging, put a row of Magnifying Grasses on the first column and keep the zombies busy until you build your sun production. When you are done, put Winter Melons on the fourth and fifth column and sixth if you can. If there are Mummified Gargantuars, use Magnifying Grass to weaken them so they throw the Imps, then use the Magnifying Grass again to kill the Imps, and use it again to kill the Gargantuars. This strategy can help you pass levels easily and without spending coins. Using premium plants Using Power Lily is a very good choice in this Endless Zone. If you have Imitater you can imitate Power Lily to get Plant Food more often. Pea-nut is not very reliable because Explorer Zombies can burn it very quickly, the tombstones block the Peas that are shot by Pea-nut and it does not do nearly as much damage that is needed in this zone. Ghost Pepper is also useful here because it can haunt the graves, then explode, causing heavy damage to surrounding graves and zombies. Gallery Trivia :See Endless Zone for more trivia. *The player will never get Blover here because there are no airborne zombies to be blown, even though Imp Mummies launched by Mummified Gargantuars, zombies bounced by Spring Beans and tossed by Power Toss can be blown. *Pyramid of Doom, Arthur's Challenge, Tiki Torch-er, Icebound Battleground and Temple of Bloom are the only Endless Zones unlocked after the Gargantuar level in the world each one is from. *It's the first endless zone where first zombie is not always basic zombie variant (in this case also Ra Zombie) with the second being Arthur's Challenge , third being Tiki Torch-er, the fourth being the Icebound Battleground and the fifth being Temple of Bloom. **It's the only one of these endless zones to have it so the first zombie isn't always a zombie or an imp variant. Category:Endless levels Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Endless Zones Category:Levels Category:Ancient Egypt levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels